Jacob, my Jacob
by MzBlack
Summary: What if Bella's antics didn't bring Edward back? BellaXJacob love! Be gentle, my first fanfic.:
1. Bella's POV

I sat in the garage, watching Jacob as he worked on who knows what, chattering away happily. I couldn't help but smile, but to be content in his presence. I had always believed that I would never care for him the same way he did for me; that my love for him was purely that of a dear friend, almost an older sister watching out for her mischievous, danger-seeking younger brother.

But as he continued to speak, I looked into his face, the smooth expanse of his dark skin and it's contrast with his brilliantly white teeth. He really was beautiful.

My memory took me further, as I remembered that it was HIS strong arms pulling me to safety, after I idiotically leaped to what could have quite possibly been my death. He was there. He saved my life. And as I remembered this there was another fluttering in my stomach, and I suddenly wanted to be in those arms again.

"No, Bella." I thought. "No. Maybe Edward is never coming back. Maybe even hearing of that stupid stunt you pulled couldn't bring him home. But you still love him, right?"

"Maybe," I answered myself. "But you also love Jacob. YOU. LOVE. JACOB." I knew those words in my head were true. And I wanted Jacob to know that they were true.

I jumped up from where I perched on a stack of boxes, and covered the space between Jacob and I in two long strides. He had stopped talking, and was looking at me with a curious, almost wary expression on his handsome face.

"Jacob…" I muttered, reaching for his hand. He took mine, and stood up. Grease coated both his arms, and spreading across his chest, but I didn't care.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do something? What's going on?! He seemed on the verge of a slight panic, as I stood silently gazing at him. I giggled; out of nervousness, or out of pure delight at my realization, I wasn't sure.

I reached up, almost needing to stand on the very tips of my toes, and grasped Jacob around his neck, pulling his face closer to me.

"Bella…?" He asked quietly, not daring to believe that I was actually behaving in this way. I didn't let him continue…I stretched my neck, until my lips met his. His arms wound around me, pulling me closer, and I could feel him smile.

He pulled away slightly. "What has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining…"

"Jacob, you have been right. You've always been right. We should be together…I love you, and not like a brother. You are my sun. My own personal sun. If I ever lost you, if I didn't have you in my life, every single day, I would freeze up and die."

He laughed, first at my metaphor, and then continued laughing. He was happy, truly happy. And nothing made me feel better than knowing that I had done that for him. I wanted to make him happy for the rest of our lives.

"Silly Bella…I'm the one who would be lost without you." And he wrapped his arms around me again, squeezing me so tightly that I was lifted off the ground. I began to cry, but they were tears of joy.

We sat on the ground, I on his lap, and he stroked my hair as I cried these happy tears into his shoulder and strong chest. Whenever I looked up into his face, he would smile broadly, and kiss me gently on the forehead or nose. I put my hand on his face and kissed his lips.

"Jacob, my Jacob," I said quietly, and held him tight. He would be my Jacob forever.


	2. Jacob's POV

"Jake, shut your mouth!" I thought to myself. I couldn't help it. Bella made me nervous. No, not nervous exactly—it's not that I was uncomfortable. On the contrary; I was never more content then I was with her. But I did want to be appealing, wanted her to think I was worth her time. And that tended to make me run my mouth.

Suddenly, I noticed that Bella was coming towards me from across the garage. I looked up at her from where I sat on the floor, anxious.

"Jacob…" she said quietly, and reached out for me. I took her hand, and stood up, towering over her tiny 5'4" frame.

She continued to look at me, though this time up rather than down. I became more concerned.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do something? What's going on?" I demanded. She smiled slightly, then giggled, confusing me further.

But then, something wonderful happened. Bella reached up for me, placing her warm, soft hands on my neck and pulling my face closer to her own.

Could this really be happening? Could the girl of my dreams—the love of my life—really be this close, displaying affection for ME, instead of the other way around?

"Bella…?" I asked warily…but then she stretched toward me, and her beautiful lips were on mine. I grinned like a fool, but I couldn't help it. I pulled her body close to mine. But I wanted to make sure this was what she wanted.

"What has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining…" I inquired. And then she spoke words I had been waiting to hear her utter for almost as long as I had known her.

"Jacob, you have been right. You've always been right. We should be together…I love you, and not like a brother. You are my sun. My own personal sun. If I ever lost you, if I didn't have you in my life, every single day, I would freeze up and die."

I couldn't help but laugh at her interesting use of metaphor, but then I continued to laugh. It had sunk in. Bella wanted me. She did not pity me, she did not just want to keep from hurting me—she really, truly wanted me in the same way that I had always wanted her. This knowledge caused my heart to nearly burst.

"Silly Bella," I replied. "I'm the one who would be lost without you." And I took her in my arms again, and squeezed her tight, breathing in the smell of her soap and shampoo, delicately floral, and feeling the softness of her hair and skin against my face. I felt a small shudder go through her body, and she had begun to cry.

A jolt went through me for a split second, but I looked into her angelic face, and she was smiling. She, too, was happy.

We sat on the ground, and I cradled her in my arms, never wanting to let go. I let her cry, simply enjoying being so close. So in love. So happy. As I watched her nuzzle close into my body, and look lovingly into my face, my heart began to swell again. This was true love.

She reached up and touched my face lightly, and pressed her lips to mine again. "Jacob, my Jacob." She whispered; and I knew that my life had just become complete.


End file.
